Just Like Heaven
by ZildijanRocker
Summary: Naomi/Emily. Lyrics taken from 'Just Like Heaven' by The Cure


Naomi POV

It was Cook's idea. That should have been enough to tell me that it was not going to work. A rave in college? What was I thinking helping to organize it? I mean, to be fair, it had started out well, there must have been 200 people crammed into the shitty little sports hall. There was decent music, lots of booze and lots of dancing. But we should have known it wouldn't have lasted. It may have been after hours but the teachers weren't that stupid. I don't know how they managed to pin it on us as a group, but they did. And that's why I am now stuck here, at 6 o clock when college is closed, cleaning up the fucking sports hall.

Cook disappeared long ago, and had he been any help I may have been bothered. But he wasn't, he'd just been lounging around staring at Effy, and when she'd said for the tenth time that no, she wasn't going to fuck him, he left. Good riddance.

Of course once Cook left, JJ followed. That boy really needs to develop a mind of his own, like a little sheep he is. Shame he left, was quite handy with the mop as well.

That left me, Effy, Freddie, Pandora and Emily. Katie hadn't even bothered to turn up, something up footballers to fuck? Eurgh. Standards anyone? Not that I'm complaining, that girl does my head in. I'm beginning to question whether her and Emily are actually related. Surely someone so fake and bitchy can't be related to someone so, well, genuine and kind? I'm thinking there was some sort of mix-up when they were born. That's the only explanation for it.

I look around. Pandora appears to have disappeared now, gone to see Thomas I bloody bet, oh if her mother only knew. I smile at that, the thought of her mother reminding me of her party. The most fun I've ever had on a bouncy castle. I glance over at Emily; her face is the picture of concentration as she attempts to paint over where someone has written 'Round view sucks cock' on the wall. She looks so sweet, biting her lip and trying to avoid getting paint in her hair. I can't help gazing at her.

I hear noise to my right which diverts my attention away from Emily. Effy has Freddie pinned to the wall, her tongue running down his neck. Freddie turns to me.

"Ermm, sorry you two" Emily looks over at him "but Effy just realized that she hasn't done her…ermm…philosophy essay"

"Yeah…essay," offers Effy distractedly, still focusing on Freddie.

"She needs my help with it" continues Freddie, and Effy smiles "so we really should get going"

I roll my eyes as they practically skip out of the door, brilliant. I look around, there is so much work left to do. We must be the only ones in the entire college. Okay, so it's not all bad.

Emily is still painting the wall. I'm supposed to be washing it, but is a sponge really going to rub out permanent marker and years of graffiti? Exactly. I may as well just colour the whole wall black. I wring out the sponge, and smile to myself.

Emily is still facing the wall. An evil thought runs through my head, the sponge still in my hand. That summer at rounders camp may actually come in useful after all. I take aim and throw; the sponge hits Emily on the back of the neck. I start laughing, unable to contain myself.

She looks at me with shock on her face, then she starts to smile slowly as she picks up the sponge. I expect her to throw it back but instead she starts running towards me, sponge raised in her hand. I try to run away but I'm laughing to hard I can barely stand.

Emily holds the sponge over my head, wringing the remaining cold water down my neck. I squirm and giggle, trying to get away. She's laughing as well as we continue to battle with the sponge. I'm getting giddy with laughter now, I lean in to her. She's not expecting it and my weight against her sends us both onto the floor. Landing in a heap, me on top of her.

**Spinning on that dizzy edge  
I kissed her face and kissed her head**

I'm not sure who started the kiss, but I know for sure that it won't be me ending it. Her tongue slowly rubs against mine as I try to shift my weight. Her hand is tracing patterns on my back as I stroke the hair out of her face. She smiles against my lips, wrapping her free hand tight around me. Her mouth is so soft. Her hands are even softer. They run slowly up my back and it makes me shiver in the most delightful way. I can feel her fingers tugging at the hem of my shirt and I pull gently away from her so she can remove my shirt. But just as she is about to do this, we hear noise.

Talking, banging of doors. We both jump to our feet. I'm not entirely sure why we run; we're supposed to be there after all. But before I have time to ration the decision my feet are carrying me towards the door as I tug Emily by the hand.

Neither of us can contain our laughter as we run through the empty corridors looking for an exit. We slow our pace to a walk, holding hands and wandering about the college. Emily is beaming with happiness. She looks beautiful when she smiles, I tell her this and she smiles more, blushing slightly.

"Well I only smile like this when I'm around you," she says, placing a kiss on my cheek. I feel like I'm going to explode into a thousand pieces of happiness. I'm not used to having a positive effect on people. My mum tells me constantly that I cause unhappiness but now I finally feel that she's wrong. I think of the times I've spent with Emily, how happy we've both been.

**Dreamed of all the different ways I had  
To make her glow**

We venture through the college further, finally stumbling upon an exit. We both peer outside. It's absolutely pissing it down with rain. Emily smiles more.

"I love the rain," she says, with a hint of excitement in her voice that makes me want to hold onto her and hug her tight.

"Why?" I reply, slightly bemused as to how anyone can like the rain.

"Because..well…it's all wet…and y'know, rainy?"

I laugh at her response. Still no clearer as to why anyone would like the rain.

"Yeah, great explaining there Em, tip top"

She punches me playfully on the arm, telling me to shut up. I laugh again, daring her to make me. And that she does. For someone who has never kissed anyone before, that girl sure knows how to take my breath away. She pulls away leaving me breathless and smiles triumphantly.

"Come on, let's go outside" she starts pulling me out of the door.

I suddenly become aware of my lack of coat. It's still in the sports hall. I look outside again, the rain still hammering down.

"You go out, I'll be there in a sec, left my coat in the sports hall"

Emily looks upset, she tries to hide it, but I can see it in her eyes. She thinks I'm going to leave her here, and run off somewhere. Well, can't blame her for thinking that, I haven't been the best at sticking around when 'things' happen between us. I take her hand, squeezing it gently. I wish I could convince her that this was real, no running away, no blaming it on anything other than feelings.

**"Why won't you ever know that I'm in love with you  
that I'm in love with you"**

"I'll be back, promise" I say, she looks a bit happier at this as I turn to leave. I push through the doors hoping that I can remember my way back to the sports hall.

It takes me longer than I hope; my sense of direction really isn't as good as it ought to be. When I get back to the doors I can see her stood outside.

**You  
Soft and only**

I can't help but grin at the way she looks. So stunning with the water running down her face, makeup smeared and hair in a mess. She looks perfect. She is perfect. She's looking around now, still waiting for me, unable to see through the rain.

**You  
Lost and lonely **

I fiddle with the zip on my coat. Trying to be quick, scared she'll think I've left. Scared that she'll leave me. But she still stands there, waiting in the rain. It starts to rain harder and her smile spreads. As she starts to dance in the puddles.

**You  
Strange as angels **

I can't help but stare at her now. She looks like she's having so much fun. She hops from puddle to puddle, looking so sweet. Cute little weird girl I think, stepping outside.**  
**

**Dancing in the deepest oceans  
Twisting in the water  
You're just like a dream **

"Your seriously odd, you know that right?" I say walking over to her. She laughs, continuing to splash in the puddles.

"Sometimes I feel like the sanest person in the world" she replies, pulling me towards her as we both sway in the rain. Her skin is cold to touch and her lips have started to go blue.

"Sane people don't dance around in the rain until they get pneumonia" I pull her closer to me, trying to warm her up slightly.

"Sane people must lead dull lives"

Her head rests on my shoulder as we start to walk back in the general direction of my house. I kiss her hair, and she smiles, shivering slightly. It doesn't take us long to get to mine. I shove the key in the lock and appreciate the warmth of my house. I pull Emily in behind me then close the door. I read the expression on her face.

"Don't worry, no-ones ever around"

She looks visibly relieved and perks up slightly when I ask her if she wants a cup of tea. We sit next to each other drinking our tea and talking about nothing in particular. Mostly about how much trouble we'll be in for leaving the hall in such a mess. Emily yawns and I realize how tired she looks.

As we make it to my bedroom she pins me to the wall. Planting hungry kisses on my neck. I smirk.

"Thought you were tired?" I question, she smiles.

"Thought you were straight"

I push against her, tugging at her wet shirt and throwing it on the floor. She moans as I run my hands up her back, shivering in to me, and not because she's cold. I pull my shirt off so that we can press our bodies closer together. The feeling of skin on skin making warmth spread through my body. She fiddles with buttons of my jeans while I try to remain composed.

My composure lasts as long as it takes Emily to remove my jeans. We stumble back onto my bed, her on top of me. I groan as our bodies grind together. Somewhere between the bed and the floor Emily's skirt is removed. I manage to unhook her bra, throwing it across the room. I look down at her.

"Your sure about this?"

The only reply I got was her mouth on mine.

**  
Daylight licked me into shape  
I must have been asleep for days **

I wake up to the sounds of birds chirping. Fucking birds. I stretch out slightly, my arms reaching up above my head and then when I stretch to the side my arms make contact with something, someone.

"Em…"

**  
And moving lips to breathe her name  
I opened up my eyes**

She opens her eyes sleepily, muttering a tired "Morning".

I look at the clock. We don't have to be up for another hour. Emily smiles when I tell her.

"Good" she murmurs, she scoots up against me and pulls my arms around her.

**Just like heaven.**


End file.
